professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Oslina
"But I--" "Listen to me! You have to start a new life!" Oslina (Oz - lee - nah) is the pairing of Oswald Whistler 'and '''Melina Whistler '('''Os/wald, Me/'lina'). This is an un-canon pairing from the prequel trilogy. Another name for them is Meswald, or Ozlena. Melina is Oswald's deceased daughter, who he loved so much he decided to bring back to life. Their real-life pairings are Fumasa '''and '''Namasa. Relationship Dynamic 22 years prior Last Specter and Eternal Diva, Oswald and an unnamed woman gave birth to Melina, who was their love and joy (it is unknown if this woman lived or not). Melina passed away because of a disease. Both Mr. Whistler and Janice Quatlane, a close friend of Melina, were terribly upset. Oswald didn't want Melina to die, so, alongside Jean Descole, he created the Detragan. This machine would hold all of her memories until they could be downloaded into another person. However, Oswald wasn't aware of Descole's true motives. They got hold of as many talented girls as they could to hold Melina's memories, two of them being Nina and Janice. Nina only got a small portion of the memories, and Janice's thoughts interrupted the process. While Oswald thought of another plan, the process completed so that Melina lived in Janice's head. Jean and Oswald held a game at the Crown Petone Theatre after Janice's opera, where they offered the Elixir of Eternal Life to the contestants if they played 'a game'. Layton, Luke, Amelia (a skilled girl who was invited in the place of Melina), Janice, Celia, Frederick, Pierre, Annie, Nina and Mr. Whistler managed to get off of the boat and travel to Ambrosia. Layton soon revealed to all that Janice was Melina; Oswald was shocked and saddened by this. He discovered Descole's intentions as he kidnapped Melina for her voice. With the help of Layton and Luke, she was returned to safety, but unfortunately had to leave forever. Trivia/Facts *They are at least 20 years apart in age. *Oswald said he only continued writing music for Melina's sake. He also said he only called Nina by the name of Melina as a sign of affection, showing he thinks it's praising to be named after the one he loved the most. *At the end, Oswald told Melina that she was the only joy in his life. He was so compelled he forgot about music, Melina's mother, and other things he enjoyed. Oslina Moments ''Eternal Diva (to be added) Oslina Songs *Meet Me Halfway - Black Eyed Peas *Make You Feel My Love - Adele Spoken Moments ''"M-Melina..." "Father?" "Melina, please don't ever scare me like that again! I miss you so much! Never leave me! Let's go home; we can play the piano together, we'll have so much time, we'll play every day --" "Sorry, dear father. I've only ever brought you grief and sadness, haven't I?" "No! You're my only joy, and I couldn't save you!" "It was fate. There was nothing you could do. '' ''"But I --" "Listen to me! You have to start a new life!" "I don't want a new life!" "I cannot...stay here... But even if I am gone, dear father, I will still live on in your memory. Even though you won't see me, I will always be with you." "Don't talk like that! Please... Melina." "Father, do you remember what you used to say when you left for a concert? No matter..." "... No matter how far away I am from you, wherever I go, you will always be in my heart." "Father, no matter how far I go, I will always be in your heart, whenever you remember me. I will always be there. I must go now, Father. Thank you for loving me." "I-I... All I did... I did it all for you." "Thank you, Father. Thank you for your love. But please, this all has to stop!" "How can I possibly keep on living without you here with me? Tell me --" "Nonsense. I adopted this girl. I only call her Melina as a sign of affection." "But --" "Janice, it makes me happy that you wish Melina was still with us, but she's gone." Category:Family Pairings Category:Whistler Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:London Life Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:AdultXAdult Pairings Category:Oswald Pairings Category:Melina Pairings Category:English Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings